The performance of radio receivers may at least in specific scenarios be limited by interference from neighboring cells. Reducing this interference can improve the signal to noise ratio at the receiver and may improve the data throughput. Approaches of reducing neighboring cell interference are to use a joint detection scheme or a linear interference-aware equalizer, e.g. a linear type 3i interference-aware chip-level equalizer.